User blog:Fudgelette/Duke, The Executive.
|alttype = |date = December 31st, 2012 |rangetype = Ranged |health = 37 |attack = 25 |spells = 79 |difficulty = 97 |hp = 375 (+70) |mana = 0 (+0) |damage= 65 (+3.4) |range = 607 |armor = 12 (+3.5) |magicresist = 37 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.677 (+2.75%) |healthregen = 4.27 (+0.55) |manaregen = 0 (+0.0) |speed = 357 }} Duke, the Executive is a custom template champion in League of Legends and is totally cool. Abilities Duke loads a special round into his Hextech gunblade, causing his next autoattack to deal bonus damage. If the target is killed Duke automatically loads another round in right away and gains +1 Charge. |leveling= (+ 50% current charge) |cooldown= }} Duke emits a dangerous energy, causing energy to leap out and strike nearby targets. If the target is alone, Hextech Plasma Coil deals double damage. |description2= Duke ceases to emit the energy. |leveling= 550 |cost= 1 |costtype= Charge per second }} Duke helps target ally (or himself) and gives them bonus armor and magic resistance. Target Unit gains an enhanced attack causing reduced enemy damage on hit. |leveling= |cooldown= 17 |cost= 15 |costtype= Charge |range= 700 }} Duke expends massive amounts of energy causing him to be untarggetable and giving him bonus movespeed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= Charge |range= 400 }} Lore Deep in the outskirts of Piltover, atop a brass tower high above the many factories that churn and rumble below, there lies a great power. A mysterious power. Many nations use the great devices that come from those factories, everyone knows. But what people don't know is that one man oversees all of the operations. The factories had seemingly always been there. Always producing things, gizmos, gadgets; weapons. No one sees inside the factories, no one enters them, all but one man. Duke. He's been rumored to have designed those factories, built those factories. He regins over them from his brass spire which clicks and purrs away, the heartbeat to the factories, and to an extent, the city itself. He's been around longer than anyone can remember, no one questions why. People who ask questions have a way of disappearing. People wonder how so many devices are produced, and how they end up delivered to colleges and homes. Duke has finally stepped forward. For years he has perfected this plan and now it has come to fruition. He has made himself a champion. He won't let anyone get in his way in becomming the best. And retiring early. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "You've got to put your bodies upon the gears. Upon the Wheels." ;Attacking * "Rage against the machine." * "Guns. Lots of guns." * "Welcome to the real world." * "Power is not a means, it is an end." * "Another cog." * "No refunds." * "Soot and ashes." ;Movement * "You can't stop progress." * "Subterfuge." * "Break their backs." * "Satisfaction guaranteed. * "Time is money." * "Greed is good." * "Break time's over." * "Time for some Corporate Espionage" ;Taunt * "You're...FIRED!!" * "Noting personal JUST BUSINESS!!" ;Joke * "Juke? No no, the name's Duke." ;Upon using Hextech G4-Defibrilator * "Talk about a Golden Parachute." * "Time to cash in." ;Upon dying * "Wait, no no no n-" * "Shoulda got the warren-" * "I'll be back, wait NO!" Comments Alright so time o break down some mechanics. ;Role * So, I imagined Duke as a bit of a Mid/Top/Support/Whatever kinda champ. Kinda like GP or Zilean to some extent (I like the underestimated champs.) He has the ability to Farm, Support, Assassinate and Lane Clear. He's a bit squishy but his Helping Hand can help with that. His passive is where he really excels and allows him to be Anti-Burst. For example: Duke walks in 1v5 as bait for the enemy team. They all in on him and use all their ultimates in abilities and he's dead within seconds. He bounces back, and boom. Full health Duke and his buddies vs 5 guys with no mana or abilities. ;Resource * Charge is a teal/cyan colour, a maximum of 100 can be attained, no more, no less. 1 Charge is gained for every creep killed with his Q. Another 15 for every kill and 10 (Maybe 5) for every assist. When at 100 his passive will activate and only stay activated when at 100. Therefore it acts as a bit of a flight or fight mechanic allowing his to either bait and take all of the enemies burst damage at once (causing him to be revived with full health), or go all in himself and try to assassinate and scare off potential targets through use of his ultimate and other abilities. Getting kills in the middle of a fight can turn the tides for Dukes team, allowing him to use his more powerful abilities. If this unable to become a reality, he can be resourceless and have a little passive to track his charge. ;Other Info * I plan to have some concept art done (by my significant other), but until then I'll give a basic description. Alright so I took some inspiration from various sources (1984, The Matrix, TF2, Rift) and I cobbled together what was basically a real easy champion with some neat references and cool looks. Duke Wears a brown pinstripe suit, it's torn and frayed on the back due to the fact he has a giant glowing metal spine filled with some kinda glowy teal goop, along with two pipes (like side exhaust pipes on a car) which are covered in an eldritch pattern glowing the same eerie cyan. His hair is short and grey, slightly balding, I'm not sure what style I want at the moment. I don't want to go with the whole Glowing Eyes thing, but I might. He wields a hextech gunbalde and holds it in his right hand. His projectiles are quick moving teal bullets, yes, they glow. When he uses his Q his hands glow and he fires an energy burst looking thing. I imagine his W looking like a tesla coil, shooting off fat bolts to targets. His E can be some glowy globe around his target or something and his ultimate he becomes competely engulfed in smog. His passive just involves him getting shocked and blown back to wherever he was standing 5 seconds ago. I've had this idea for a while now, just never got around to putting it on paper. Let me know what you think. Category:Custom champions